What If
by Sumoomoo
Summary: What if there was an error in the whole kidnapping business? One night Bowser kidnaps Peach, but suddenly goes unconscious while piloting towards his castle. Princess Peach and Bowser then get lost in a whole other kingdom! The two are gonna have to work together in order to make it back home. Lots of fights, secrets, and...kisses? BowserxPeach
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS. SO IM TOTALLY INTO POWSER ON A SERIOUS LEVEL SOOOO YEAH HAHAHAHAHAAHHA**

 **SORRY IF THIS STORY IS TOTAL POOP**

* * *

[1]

Kidnapped.

 **Again.**

There she was, again, kidnapped by King Koopa flying through the night towards his castle. She felt absolutely annoyed with this whole situation. The whole kidnapping business. It bugged her and now just made her frustrated. When it first started, she was scared, but NOW she has gotten so used to it that it only frustrated her. It annoyed her. HE annoyed her.

She looked at Bowser again who was piloting his aircraft.

He was absolutely quiet.

This was almost startling for her, since usually he would make little talk and flirt with her somewhat….vent about how they should just get married blah blah blah.

She eyed him and she noticed that he was just kinda….standing there. Looking out into open sea, almost as if he forgotten she was there.

It made her think that this could be her chance to escape! It was like the stars were by her side tonight! Just as she was planning out a good strategy she noticed something strange happening…

The aircraft…..was…..

TILTING

it was FALLING…!

Her eyes went wide and she noticed that bowser's hands were off the wheel and on the floor of the hovercraft.

They were both falling, and to make matters worse they were already above the large body of water. She screeched

"B-BOWSER!" but she got no reply. She then looked at the hover craft and all of its alien buttons. She then managed to find the auto pilot button and pressed it after the struggle of reaching it.

She panted after how frightened she was from the near death experience. Then she just grew angry.

" You nearly killed us! Whats wrong with you!? Did you suddenly forget how to-" but she stopped when she noticed she was getting no response.

She walked over to him and shook his still body on the floor. She frowned

" ..Bowser? Wake up….wake up Bowser!" But there was no response and she was suddenly confused. Very confused.

To make matters even worse, the hover craft was making an alarm showing the gas tank to be low.

And they were in the middle of the ocean,

with the pilot unconscious….

Princess Peach was definitely NOT in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

After the alarm go off for a while now she realized that she was in this sense, fucked. She had no clue how to drive it, and if she could drive it there was no way she would make it to land since they were in the middle of the damn ocean.

She took a deep breathe. She needed to remain calm. Because if she just worried nothing would be done and they would both be done for.

There had to be something…ANYTHING!

She looked at the buttons and there was one in the shape of a phone. She pressed it and realized that one the screen it was calling someone….

A face showed up on the screen, it was KAMEK!

"Yes your Queasiness- wait! Princess!?"

" K-KAMEK! Oh thank goodness I need your help! Bowser is unconscious and the hovercraft is running low on gas! We are in the middle of the ocean!"

"…..Did you knock out my King!?"

"NO! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DO THAT IF I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK HOME WITH THIS THING?!"

" True true."

" PLEASE! Just help us!"

" Alright don't be too worried okay? I'm sure that your hovercraft isn't too far from land. I know it's night time but look around do you see any land in the distance? or rather ANYTHING."

Peach looked around the hovercraft she looked into the vast ocean of blue, she looked in each angle but no luck. However, when she looked forward near the moonlight directions she could see…(barely).. a form of land…at least it looked like a hill of some sort.

"I-I see something! It's a little far…"

" Good! The alarm on the hovercraft is a 30 minute warning before it runs out. But if you can see it I'm sure you can make it close enough that when it gives up, you can swim the rest."

" Okay Okay i understand! I'll do my best to drive it. Thank you Kamek." She said and with that the screen went back to black and she took the wheel. She took a deep breath and removed it from autopilot…

causing it to fall once again….

She looked at the wheel and turned it left and right and it did so left and right.

"Oh come on! How does this work! Maybe…?" she lifted the wheel, the hovercraft began to fly.

She laughed as she tested out the hover craft "H-Hey! I'm driving! or is it flying? Ah who cares!" She laughed happily and began driving some more towards the direction of the piece of land.

As she flew she looked back at Bowser. He still hasn't woken up and, strange as it may seem, she was beginning to get worried.

She shook her head

worried!? why should she be worried of _him_ this was ridiculous! She simply took a deep breathe.

' _Just focus on driving to the land and think about what to do next later. You can do this Peach'_

Once they were close enough to the island the machine fell to the water but luckily it was shallow enough for her to just walk to shore.

The challenge was getting Bowser to shore.

When she finally managed to pull him to shore she panted and looked at him, laying unconscious on the beach. She frowned and knelt beside him placing her ear on his chest listening for a heart beat.

" Hmf. So you are alive….I wonder why you just went unconscious like that."

She placed a hand to his forehead and she realized that it was cold….ICE COLD.

She blinked and frowned. "He's certainly not dead. But….. is it possible that he could be dying?" Her eyes widened when she realized something..

Bowser lives in a castle near lava….and he breathes fire….so….usually he's very hot!

So! With this being said it's highly likely that…he has a reverse fever!

She panicked. She really didn't know what to do! She didn't know enough about koopas to treat one from getting sick!

"Oh goodness! If I was in my library I would know what to do b-but!" She nearly began to cry when she looked down at her dress beginning to softly sob.

But when she looked down she rubbed the fabric of her dress and then she had an idea!

Quickly she went into the land grabbing a few sticks from what she could find. She began to put them in a pile on the beach far enough from the shore. She went back to in the water to bowser's hovercraft reaching inside " Come on! I know you have oneeee- aha!" She found a lighter from inside the hovercraft and swam herself back to shore.

She light the sticks on fire and blew on it so it could be a steady fire. She then stood up and ripped the ends of her dress. Soaking the piece of her dress that was torn she then placed it above the fire so it could heat up.

She made a hot rag and carefully placed it on Bowser's forehead. She ripped some more of her dress and spread it out so it would be like a small blanket for him. She placed it on his chest for him to warm up and sat by his side waiting.

She felt like she was waiting forever but this was the best she could do. She found some fruits in the jungle and tried to be creative and made some cooked fruits for him.

She sat back next to him with food ready but she had a feeling it would still be some time for him to wake up.

She felt hopeless.

Also tired.

Unintentionally she fell asleep on his chest.

His heart beat was a nice soothing sound…

* * *

 **LMAO I'm in too deep**


	3. Chapter 3

[ 3 ]

Peach woke up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned when she awoke and looked down to Bowser, still unconscious.

She sighed but placed her hand to his forehead.

" At least you're warmer now…" She sighed and tried to think of something that could help him recover.

" …..peach."

Her eyes widened and she looked back at Bowser. He was shaking a bit maybe but she heard her name loud and clear. She placed her hands on his chest

" I'm here Bowser…" She said softly. " Don't worry you're going to be okay.. I'm here…"

He was breathing more normally now but was still half unconscious. Peach smiled softly.

" Silly…you worried me so much." She ran her hand through his red hair. It was actually silky which was the last thing she expected and continued to run her hand.

She heard soft growls and for the rest of that day she waited by his side. She refused to leave him alone…

Because being alone is the worst feeling.

xx

The next day, Bowser awoke slowly. The sun was bright but he was in the shade. His head was hurting and he felt his body ache. He groaned in slight pain and when he moved a bit he noticed Peach laying right there on his chest. He blinked confused but also had a small blush on his cheeks. He watched her resting peacefully on his chest with her sunny blonde locks and her rosy cheeks. He noticed her beautiful dress was torn, and dirty somewhat. Her gloves were no longer on her hands but he noticed her still with her stunning golden crown.

He was confused as to what happened and why he was laying uncomfortably on the beach floor. In fact he didn't have the slightest idea as to where he was. He wasn't familiar with this beach and he doubted he was in the Mushroom Kingdom, for he was _she_ wouldn't be here, peacefully sleeping on his chest. He placed a hand to his forehead groaning from the pain of his headache but felt something on it. He took a look at to what was laying on his forehead and it looked like a rag of some sort. But when he took a closer look…

It was part of peaches dress!

He blinked and stared at it with only confusion, he realized that the Princess literally RUINED her dress for him. But..

Why? What happened?….The last thing he could remember-

He froze when he noticed that Peach woke up herself and looked at him. He was a little nervous about what she would do…or say…

" You awake?"

He nodded at her and she smiled " Good."

She placed a hand on his forehead taking his temperature and he was a good warmth. Her hand to his forehead made him blush and then his heart raced….till-

She slapped him.

Hard.

On the face.

" W-WHAT THE FU-" Bowser yelled surprised.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BOWSER!?"

His eyes widened in surprise from her total change of personality and for the first time in his life….he got to see her _very angry_.

" I MEAN- HOW COULD YOU JUST DECIDE TO KIDNAP ME AND THEN SUDDENLY GO UNCONSCIOUS HUH?!"

" WHAT- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

She began poking her finger at his chest " YOU. I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW BIG OF A TOTAL _IDIOT_ YOU ARE! Y-YES I SAID IDIOT! YOU JUST MAKE ME SO MAD! HOW COULD YOU JUST KIDNAP ME AND THEN SUDDENLY HAVE A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE AND PUT YOUR LIFE IN _MY HANDS_ WHEN MY LIFE IS SUPPOSE TO BE IN **_YOURS!_** "

Bowser in that moment just got angry himself and began to growl a bit. He felt that certain sting in his chest when she called him an idiot. He wouldn't let a word like that about him slide so easily

" TSH! Me?! Responsible for YOU!? HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh **PRINCESS** not only are _you_ the idiot who got herself kidnapped in the **FIRST PLACE** but you also have the manners of a little **_peasant girl"_**

The princess's eyes widened and she gasped by his choice of words. How DARE he say such a thing to her! What kind of man- TURTLE is he?! Having a hand to her mouth and a frown on her face when she only stood up and walked away.

"And…WHERE do ya think you're going!?" Bowser called out to her watching her go off.

" **HOME.** I'm going back to my **peasant** family and **peasant** Kingdom!" The princess retorted back clearly bothered.

Bowser only chuckled " Oh yeah? Where's that princess?" Bowser said again.

He got no response which only made him smirk. He watched her throw an angry tantrum. Which only made his smirk widened. He watched her kick the sand and curse at everything around her including himself.

The whole kidnapping incident was a blur to him and he sighed silently telling himself he will simply have to remember it another day.

He looked back at the princess who was now on the beach floor. The princess was just frustrated and if anything she wanted to cry but she held back. She refused to cry in front of him. She thought that if she cried in front of him she would only be giving him the satisfaction. She looked back at him ( who was looking back at her) and simply huffed.

Bowser who was still watching her sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know in all honesty what was going on. He decided to stand up and walk over to her. He decided to stand in an angle that would give her shade.

" So. I'm guessing we are definitely not in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Peach shook her head

" And we aren't in my Kingdom… So we are kinda lost?"

She nodded her head.

The Koopa looked around and tried to make out where they were. He noticed his aircraft a little ways from them on the beach and walked over to that direction. The princess watched him and after he went a couple feet closer to the aircraft she got up to follow him.

The Koopa hopped inside the aircraft and looked around. He noticed that it was clearly out of gas and so he began to tear it apart. The princess watched him tilting her head and frowning a bit, curious as to what he was doing.

"…What are you doing?"

" Well…this thing is dead but the stuff to make it can help us survive a bit. Here." He tossed a first aid kit which she easily caught. She wanted to scream at him for this could've been useful before but she decided to not say anything and sighed.

He took apart the air craft and got the metal cover piece.

" And what do we need that for?" Peach asked

" It's a weapon so we can make it through this jungle in one piece." He replied and began to sharpen it a bit with his claws

She nodded and sighed placing a hand to her forehead in stress. She really didn't want to for this kind of situation to happen. Being lost in a foreign land with the person you hate most isn't really her style.

" Alright Princess let's get on our way to find out where the hell we are."

She sighed and gave a nod, and followed behind him.

And so, the two's adventure for home began.


	4. Chapter 4

LMAO I'm having too much fun with this story though

* * *

[4]

The blonde princess and the King Koopa were heading their way through an unknown jungle. The princess was surprised by most of the out of nowhere jump scare attacks that she ran into. Bowser however didn't seem bothered. In fact, as the princess got a better look at him, it seemed as if he knew what to expect. The time that a piranha plant reached out to bite her and bowser merely slapped it away, made it look like he expected it.

The princess frowned. She wanted to yell at herself. Mostly because as a princess she SHOULDN't be scared! Why should she be scared of a piranha plant? She's seen them loads of times and yet she still gets chills when she sees one. How could she be a proper princess if she was simply not even brave?! She hated to say it but, in a sense…she should be as brave as Bowser.

Brave as him…..!? What was she thinking! Bowser should be the last person she should be comparing herself to. In fact! She should be more like MARIO!

She nodded her head. Yes. Indeed. More like the plumber. Practically Bowser and Mario had many similarites! Yes! Mario was strong, Bowser was strong. Mario was brave, Bowser was brave! What else…. Oh never mind that she should be more like Mario. Yes yes. Mario was practically the best role model for her.

" HEY!" Bowser practically yelled at her.

She blinked but then she rammed her face into a tree.

Bowser had a sweat drop on the side of his cheek and sighed. This was definitely going to be a long trip if she was going to stare of to space like that all the time.

Peach blushed from pure embarrassment. So much for trying to be a proper princess.

" You know, ya really shouldn't be staring off to space like that too much. Especially if you are lost in the middle of a jungle."

She frowned " Well excuse me! It's not everyday that I DO get stuck in a jungle with someone I loath!" She huffed at him

He gave her a bored look. It was the look of having to hear that same statement for the past who-knows years. " Man up already. You know that you can't make it out her by yourself, so just quit whining and do as I say." He continued to walk on.

Her eyes widened and she didn't follow " That's not true! I most definitely can make it out here on my own!"

" Yeah yeah, and pigs can fly." he responded not even stopping or looking back at her.

She frowned. She wasn't liking the fact that he was treating her as NOT a princess. Or rather as not a LADY. He spoke to her in such a way that she would think she was someone who worked for him. Or like a child! She was no child and NOT his employee.

" You know what you are? Pathetic! You simply just have no manners or responsibility do you?" She followed behind him taunting him. She smirked when she realized that it hit a soft spot, since he twitched from that comment. She decided to go on.

" Like geez! For a King you sure are a lousy one! You can't even successfully beat Mario!"

She could have sworn she hear him growl a bit after the mention of Mario slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't help but smile. She felt more as if she was in power, as if she had the upper hand in right now. She liked it.

" If anything! You should be more like MARIO!"

And that was when he snapped.

He stopped in his tracks and as did she. She was a good distance away from him and when he looked back at her. She was ready. She wanted to see that glare. She wanted to see him cry. See him hurt! So he can know how it feels! She was ready…

But when he turned back to her. He was smirking! He was grinning devilishly at her and crossed his sexy muscular arms.

" Hmf~ Pathetic? Lousy? Be more like Mario? What strong statements coming from a hypocritical, sorry excuse of a princess. From what I know, shouldn't a princess be kind, loving, a perfect role-model for her people? Shouldn't she be strong? Brave? Proper? Because I don't see you falling into either of those categories."

Her face flushed from more humiliation and retorted " I am strong!"

" Clearly not strong enough to defeat me."

" I-I am BRAVE!"

" Oh? Brave?! HAHA good one! You can't even resist yourself from being scared of a couple of piranha plants!"

" STOP! I AM PROPER"

" Proper royals do not lose their poise~" He said almost in a way where he knew he just won.

She felt herself tear up. She was frustrated! She hated it! She hated it because she knew he was right. She knew that if anything. She was pathetic. She was a lousy ruler. And SHE should be more like Mario… She was just…an awful ruler.

How did she end up like this? No wonder not many people took her seriously. She was a joke! She was just the sorry excuse for a princess. It was always this way….She was never particularly satisfied with herself. She felt that the world thought she was the "dumb blonde". She felt as if she wasn't strong. She was always envious of Daisy. In a way she looked up to her. She always had the strong, brave, attitude. Always had the don't-give-a-fuck attitude, and was never down.

But Peach?….Oh it's just the princess that always gets herself kidnapped. She knows that's what they would say. She knows that's what they think. She remembered how a couple toads said " You'd think by now, Mario would tire of Peach." Which broke her heart. Since it made her think that maybe the whole kingdom was tired of Peach… The stupid, pretty face, princess who always get's kidnapped.

She resisted the urge of a tear falling in front of him. Though it was hard to do, practically because he stated the truth. And the truth….hurt.

" ..Thats what I thought." Bowser said and kept on walking forward.

Peach then silently followed. Till her foot got caught in some vines causing her to fall..But later she was getting dragged causing her to gasp from confusion.

She was suddenly upside down in the air and screamed when she saw the mouth of a Giant Piranha's plant.

Bowser looked back to a screaming Peach who was attempting to cover herself ( since's she's upside down and wearing a dress. ). He widened his eyes a bit and blushed from a sight.

She was screaming and wincing from the vines that held tightly around her " B-BOWSER PLEASE HELP!"

Bowser was going to do that but he was smirked and had a better idea " I'll do it! Only if ya promise to marry me!"

" BITE ME!" she retorted

" Nah I'm okay, but I think that guy would like to do it for me though~" He said referring to the Piranha plant.

Peach continued to scream " B-BOWSER PLEASE!"

" Say I do!~"

" **NEVER!"**

He shrugged and then just turned away " Guess I'm leaving then."

" BOWSER! I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE PLEASE JUST HELP ME"

" Anything?"

" YES! Anything other than marrying you!" She flushed.

" Fine! Then answer me this question!"

" WHAT QUESTION?!" She said nervously as she was getting closer to the mouth of the piranha plant.

" ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH MARIO?"

Her face flushed from such a question. She was now angry " WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!"

" Just answer!"

"….I-" she was then caught of by the growl of the plant and she just blurted " NO! I JUST HAVE A CRUSH OR SOMETHING-"

And with that response Bowser instantly clawed the piranha plant in half which caused the princess to fall.

Bowser was able to catch her swiftly with his muscular arms. She looked at Bowser who was looking back at her. For a moment peach felt herself enchanted by how…. _manly_ he was. In fact now that they were this close she got a better look of his face. He was strong….muscular… and he was very brave. He had no fear…

" Are you okay? It didn't hurt you too bad did it?" He said with a concerned voice, one of which she didn't hear before. She noticed him looking at her arms for any signs of injuries but she shook her head but still had her eyes on his.

When he said that he looked back at her and noticed she was still looking at him. She felt her cheeks get hot. And her eyes widened from embarrassment and snapped back to reality.

"I-I'm fine! Put me down!" She said avoiding eyes with him.

Bowser put her down confused but decided not to question it. "Okay let's keep walking."

She nodded and followed him in suite.

What a weird feeling…


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGGGG I GOT REVIEWS? YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS SHIT!?**

 **BWAHAHA! AWESOME WELP HERE'S CHAPTER 5!**

 **HOPE YA LIKE!**

* * *

 **[5]**

The princess, as she walked through the mysterious jungle, looked around the jungle. It had tall trees and there was green everywhere. The trees could go for miles in height, and the vines and components on them were beautiful. The wild life was alluring as well, there was always a sound, either from a bird, or the wind.. She closed her eyes feeling the wind that was soft and the sounds of the jungle which were so beautiful. It was mysteriously fascinating. Back at her home she didn't exactly had this type of experience. She was a princess so there were many duties that needed to be done. Practically she never really had her own adventure! She would only play sports with Mario and handle "castle duties". Now that she thought about it…

She never really had a fun adventure….which made her sad, but that sadness quickly faded when she realized that though she never had her own proper adventure, she was living it now. Sure it was not with someone she particularly liked but it was better than nothing!

She smiled at the thought. Her gaze from the sky and her surroundings went back to Bowser, who was walking in front of her. Though she couldn't see his face she admired his back view. His shell had spikes that were bigger than her face, in fact if she rammed herself to his shell should could get a serious injury from how sharp they were. The shell was also rather large, well everything about him was large….she wondered if-

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks blushing furiously _Why would she think about such a thing!? NO! No no no! A princess shouldn't think of such things! Especially with one who was her ENEMY_

Bowser, who was lost in thought of what his castle might be doing now that he was missing, sighed. He was hopping that his children were safe. He hoped that Kamek was taking good care of them in his absence. His eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his fist. He was very worried for his children. What if something happened to them? What if he can never find his way back home?! This jungle is big…Anything can happen. The fact he wasn't familiar with it could also be a downside. Not to mention he had to protect the princess while he was at it. He closed his eyes. No… he needed to remain calm. And with that he pushed the whole worried about his children to the side a bit and focused on where he was and how to get out of here.

He glanced at Peach who followed behind him. She was looking at the sky as if she had never seen it before. She was also smiling…It was a smile he had never seen before. Obviously he's seen her smile. There was the oh-look-its-mario smile. The I-love-my-kingdom smile. The playing-games-with-friends-is-fun smile. But never has he seen _this_ smile. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked ahead and he was lost in thought again. To be honest….

He really didn't know a single thing about Peach.

Sure he's kidnapped her but when he did so she wasn't exactly…herself. She was simply either sad, annoyed, angry, depressed, and these weren't exactly positive feelings. There were reasons why he wanted to marry her. But for love was not one of them. In fact he and Peach, now that he thought about it, didn't have a relationship at all. Or maybe they did? He was comfortable around her, but enough to have dinner or tea when he kidnapped her. He wasn't mean or anything to her. Maybe annoying, and rude. But mean or "evil" ? Not really. He never tried anything on her. Mostly because he didn't feel the need to. Also….would it fit?- Anyway, though he didn't know a lot about her he knew enough to not trust her.

He frowned. Yes. He couldn't trust her. He knew who she _really_ is….

And what she's capable of….

He looked back at Peach in which she looked at him. Her shiny silky blonde hair, rosy cheeks, sapphire eyes… He sent her a glare. No. He wouldn't allow to succumb to her. She was playing him and he very well knew it. He was not dumb. He knew that she was smart..or at least smart enough to know how to avoid getting kidnapped.

So why did she let him?

He knew the answer.

It was because she thinks it's a game.

She thinks that him kidnapping her and getting rescued by the hero is all a game. She uses it to have her kingdom/slaves entertained and at peace.

But will this strategy work? Even after so many times of it happening?

What if…

Just what if.. Mario one day decided to stop kidnapping her?

or What if he actually defeated Mario?

Will she then show her true colors? Her true face?

He realized he was still staring at Peach in which she stared back, but her gaze shifted back at the sky and she smiled again. The smile he's never seen before.

Was this her real smile?

Or was it just another imitation of one?..

He growled. He would never love her. She was fake. A fraud. No matter what, he will never EVER love her.

The princess kept her gaze at the sky and the trees. Her smile was soft, beautiful, and innocent. It seemed as if she could stare at it for years without ever tiring from it. He looked away from her as he continued walking.

If she didn't do what she did all those years ago…

If he didn't know…

maybe…

just maybe…

He'd like her a bit.

—

It was getting dark and the princess felt her legs ache. They have been walking for hours and her feet couldn't take it anymore. The fact she was walking with heels through the jungle made the pain even worse. She was sure that she had a blister at the back of her foot by now. She stared at Bowser again who still continued walking and looked at his feet. She noticed how they had a few scratches on them and were dirty from the dirt they continued walking on. Her gaze then shifted to his tail and how it swayed but almost drag. She almost felt tempted to touch it. She noticed how it was currently almost pitch black and she was suddenly having trouble seeing Bowser.

She frowned and tried to walk a little faster to keep up with his long strides but she then heard large stomps from a distance.

She immediately froze. If she hadn't known Bowser for as long as she did she'd mistaken them for Bowser, but luckily his were a little softer and more or less quieter. She looked behind her in the darkness. She listened intently as the stomps began to become louder and louder. She had her hands to her chest clenching onto the fabric. She felt her heart drop and herself shake.

She realized that these stomps belonged to someone or someTHING quite large and when she heard it growl she screamed.

Her screamed echoed to where Bowser turned immediately around in fright and then found himself looking around and realizing that Peach was not there behind him. He grew worried and followed the sound of her screams. His eyes widened a bit when he found her standing right in front of a VERY large goomba.

" PEACH RUN!"

But she was still there frozen like a deer in headlights and was shaking in fear.

The Goomba began to jump and she screamed and when she thought she was gonna die right then and there Bowser slide and grabbed her holding her against his chest out of the Goomba's large stomp.

He frowned and held the princess with one hand.

The princess looked up at Bowser and at his determined face "Hold on to me okay?" He said glancing down to her and she nodded and wrapped her arms around her chest holding on to him. When he started running at the Goomba she hid her face in his chest closing her eyes tightly. Being as scared as she was, she felt his arm wrapped protectively around her. She listened to his heart beat and was suddenly reassured. It was a bizarre feeling but she didn't felt the need to be so worried.

Bowser jumped on top of the Goomba and he spun in the air. As he spun he went straight down clashing at the confused large Goomba and he was easily defeated.

Bowser, smirking, looked down at Peach " Ya see that? It only took one blow."

Peach looked up at him and then glanced at the defeated Goomba and she placed a hand on her chest which had her heart racing from all that. She looked up at Bowser again and started giggling " Oh goodness! That was so scary! I really thought I was going to die! Hahaha! You're so strong Bowser!"

He grinned proudly " Of course I can't let these bad boys go to waste now can I?" He said referring to his muscles on his arms and giving them a kiss.

Peach giggled. For some reason she felt a positive atmosphere around them and for a brief moment she felt….happy. As if talking with Bowser was…fun. As if he and her were becoming good friends and she felt very relaxed at that. In fact too relaxed that she said

" Thank you for rescuing me Mario-" Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. She didn't mean to say Mario! it was just a slip of words. Especially after saying that line oh so many times to Mario it was suddenly habit. She looked up at Bowser and she saw the hurt and annoyance in his eyes. She opened her mouth to correct herself and apologize till she saw that Devilish smirk again.

And with a really bad voice impression of mario he winked and tipped his fake hat and said "No-a problemo Pauline!" and he felt himself walking away proudly, leaving the princess with her mouth hanging open in shock.

How…..DARE HE! She frowned and screamed at him " You…..YOU JERK!"

And his laughter roared.

" Oh is someone butthurt?"

She pulled her hair in frustration " UGHHHHH! You just make me so mad! You are a total jerk! I hate you I hate you!"

He laughed again and she felt herself throwing punches at his shell which didn't even make a scratch to his shell "Stupid jerk stupid jerk stupid jerk!" She yelled as she did so.

And as they continued down the jungle, Bowser's laughter roared throughout the night


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS**

 **LMAO - SO BEFORE I GET ANYWHERE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SO SWEET OF YOU GUYS NOT GONNA LIE BUT I THINK IM GONNA GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP :"D. ANYWAY!**

 **WARNING**

 **this chapter is a little gore-ish? its just kinda creepy. it's probably not that bad but i thought you guys needed a warning idek.**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

 **[6]**

Dark.

It was very dark.

The princess was standing somewhere where it was pitch black. She heard a drip drop sort of noise, kind of like water falling. She felt herself frown, spinning her head towards the noise. What was happening? She looked around in the vast darkness, and suddenly she saw herself right there in front of her. Or at least it looked like herself. Her otherself was staring right back at her. She had a dull expression and her eyes seemed dark. The princess felt a chill up her spine by looking at her. By looking at her she felt uncomfortable, unsafe. She knew that there was something dark standing right in front of her. She's seen many evil things but….

This girl…seemed to frighten her with just one look.

It was when she smiled devilishly at her and placed a gloved hand on her right cheek, causing the princess to jump from her touch. She stared at the other with a frightened, and a little disgusted, face. The girl then cupped her face and she suddenly felt so small compared to her. She was looking down at her, keeping her face close to hers. Her body couldn't move! She was frozen from this girl touching her and smirking at her. All she could do was stare back at her blue eyes that suddenly turned red. She was creeped out. She didn't like this at all. What was this!?

" Hmmm~ So it appears that Toadsworth really did his job well."

Toadsworth? What did she mean? Who was she?! It looked like her but.. it just wasn't her!

" W-What do you mean…?" The princess whispered softly. Her voice shaking and her body beginning to tremble.

The girl placed a finger on her lips hushing her and used that same hand and summoned what looks like a scepter of some sort. It had a black handle and had a dark glowing blue pearl-shape gem, that was the same as the one she had embedded on her chest of her pink dress, floating on top of it with spikes also floating around it. The scepter also gave her a bad vibe, she was receiving many emotions by that scepter all that were negative type of emotions. She was confused. She was afraid. She watched as the girl point the scepter at her and she laughed insanely.

"Come now. Do you _really_ believe who you are?!" She said her eyes widening with an insane like grin holding the scepter to the princess throat. " Do you really think that you are the kind, innocent, kind princess you think you are?"

The princess furrowed her eyebrows at her, obviously confused by what she was implying. What did she mean? She believed who she was! She was a kind hearted princess! Maybe weak and more or less pathetic but she was still sweet and considerate! She wasn't mean, maybe competitive during the games but never bullied or taunted so much. She knew so! She believed so!

" I-….am…" she whispered again her voice continuing to shake. She was having difficulty speaking to her. It was as if a small part of her actually believed her! Which was ridiculous because there was no way she could possibly be right! Right? Why was she struggling so much!? Why was she so afraid?

" I know who you _really_ are~ I know what you are capable of." She said and then waved her scepter in a circle like motion. While she did this: A sort of bubble showed up, and in the bubble it was showing a pile of dead people that could be seen for miles. The sky was black and had a pitch of red. It then showed…herself again? It showed her with her blonde hair and pink dress and crown, except that the dress was torn in the front somewhat and showed her stocking covered legs. The dress was stained with blood as well as her stockings. She was holding the scepter again and her eyes were red. Peach's eyes widened and she gasped slightly as she watched the bubble and how herself in that bubble was using her scepter and slashed through the dead bodies repeatably. Then her bubble self knelt down and she sat on top of the dead body. She smiled gently at the dead body and using her scepter she stabbed it right through the dead bodies head repeatably.

Peach shut her eyes and felt sick. She could hear the gushing sounds as she continued to repeatably stab the scepter into the dead bodies head. The girl waved the scepter and made the bubble disappear.

" That. Was you." she said and began to laugh insanely.

Peach then awoke herself with a jump. She was breathing heavily and had a hand to her chest from that awful looked around and though it was dark she knew that she was longer in that pitch dark place with that girl….and that bubble scene. She threw a hand to her mouth but couldn't hold back the vomit. She stood up and ran over to a tree and vomited on the floor. She coughed up a bit before vomiting again. When she finished she coughed some more and rubbed her throat gently before standing up straight and slowly walking back to the place Bowser and her decided to settle.

Her mind was still on that nightmare. It was frightening and what made it even more scary was that bubble memory part, seemed familiar. But she wouldn't do a thing like that right? She wouldn't hurt so many people like that right? Her mind raced and she grabbed her head in pain. It began to sting, almost as if something was blurry and she couldn't see it. She sighed and took a deep breathe and tried to clear her mind. She can't let herself get too worried, especially now that she was currently lost in the middle of a jungle with her worst enemy.

Her gaze drifted to the large Koopa who was sleeping on his side. He snored a bit but mostly it was just large breathes. She watched him snore curiously. He looked awfully peaceful when he slept. In fact, she had never seen him sleep before, obviously because when she was kidnapped she was in her own room. The thought never did occur to her that he slept too. Well obviously she knew but maybe it was because she had never seen him in a tired state. She brought her legs close to her chest as she sat up. She wrapped her arms around her legs resting her head on her knees as she watched him sleep. Watching him sleep like that made him seem almost like NOT a bad guy. It was crazy coming from her to say this, but in all honesty he looked quite normal sleeping like that. Though he didn't look human…in a way…he almost acted like it. He was just snoring not too loudly and was laying on his arm, using it as a pillow of some sort. When he's like this he isn't vicious at all. He wasn't scary. She remembered all the times he's kidnapped her and all the times in which she was calling for Mario. She remembered all the times he would tell her "You will marry me!" and how she would just squirm and say " No I would never marry you! Mario help!"

She looked down at the grass watching a firefly glow around, and she frowned. He is scary. He is vicious. She knows that he is. Or maybe she was wrong? She remembered yesterday how he saved her from the giant goomba, how he looked worried, how he held her tight, making sure she wouldn't fall or get hurt. Even with the piranha plant, he caught her, he _saved_ her. She buried her face in her knees.

 _"_ _Are you okay? It didn't hurt you too bad did it?"_

She rose her head from her knees and glanced back at him. He was now drooling and is snores were a little louder.

"…..junior" he mumbled in his sleep.

She smiled softly at him. Yes, he is scary and he is vicious. But deep down under that thick shell….there was definitely a part of him that cared. He is scary and he is vicious but he is also caring and a good/bad father.

She continued to watch him sleep and, curiously, she cautiously placed her hand on his nose. It felt smooth, with the scale type of texture. Her hand moved slowly to his bushy red eyebrow. She gently ran her fingers through it's silky texture and she suddenly moved a little closer to him. The closer she was, the more she felt safe. It wasn't till she was leaning her back on his chest sitting up and listened to the sounds of his soft snoring and his deep breathing, that she completely forgot of the dream she had. What a relaxing sound…Her eyes then began to shut and she placed her head leaning on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. Unintentionally he placed his arm and wrapped it gently around her as if he was holding to a teddy bear, and with that she felt her worries, her disgust, her fears, fading away. How relaxing…How..safe..

Bowser slowly awoke a little later and mumbled " Peach?"

She whispered to him half asleep "Hm?"

"What are you….doing?" he said waking up more and realizing she was clinging to him. Causing him to blush tremendously and his body froze.

" Go to sleep…." She said feeling herself drifting away into slumber

" Peach.. I'm not Mario..It's Bowser..your worst enemy…" He waited for a response " Peach?"

But she was gone in her sleep, the only response he got back was when she made herself more comfortable on him. Bowser did nothing to wake her and stayed where he was. It was really weird but..he almost liked her there holding on to him. He softly smiled with his blush still intact and when he realized he was holding on to Peach he didn't move his hand away and simply just returned to his slumber without another word.

She smiled gently in her sleep and it was as if the nightmare she had before never happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL i can't believe i am this obsessed over this couple**

 **I might make a comic version of it who knows**

 **WARNING**

 **KINDA CREEPY-ISH**

 **AND YEAH**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

[7]

It was awkward to wake up with a turtle ( or was he a dragon? Peach was still puzzled) laying right underneath you. But he was pretty warm at night and in all honesty, she didn't really feel too bothered. What she was probably most worried about was what HE thought about it. She knew that he knew she slept on him last night, but he didn't say anything of it. Maybe he didn't know? Or maybe he was acting as if nothing happened. She crossed her arms and pouted at that thought but decided to not pursue the idea.

The two were on their way walking again trying to find their way out of this forsaken jungle. Peach was actually very exhausted. Mostly due to the fact that she was…

Thirsty.

She hasn't drank water in almost 3 days and hasn't eaten in 1 day. She felt as if she was going to die if she didn't get water immediately. She wanted to tell Bowser but she felt that he would think she was pathetic or something so she didn't say anything. But her throat felt so dry. Her lips were also getting dry. She had to stop walking or she was going to faint.

Bowser looked back when he didn't hear her footsteps continuing anymore, he blinked and looked at her. "Hey whats wrong?" but he got his answer when she looked up at him. She had the face of 'I'm hungry.'. He noticed it and was all too familiar with it ( since he had kids that would make that same expression) but she also looked sick. He went over to her and noticed her face was dreadfully pale. She was clearly exhausted and hungry. Maybe she was also in pain?

"Silly. Ya should've told me that you were dehydrated." He shook his head, once he figured out what was wrong.

Before she could say anything to defend her dignity she was suddenly picked up by Bowser bridal style. She looked at him and felt herself laying on his chest with her breathing through her mouth now.

"What are you doing?" she said to him

" I'm doing you a favor. I'm gonna carry you until we can find some water nearby." He said and she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Aren't I heavy?"

He merely chuckled and shook his head looking down at her "You? Heavy? Funny, princess."

As they continued walking she watched him walk with her in his arms. She felt herself blushing a bit from how masculine he looked from this angle. He was also extremely muscular, she was drifting her eyes to his chest and arms. When Bowser felt her staring he looked down at her but she looked away blushing a bit. Bowser just blinked in confusion but shrugged it off.

As they continued walking she began to fall too tired to keep awake. She closed her eyes as her head leaned on his chest and she felt herself instantly falling back asleep.

Suddenly her surroundings changed.

She was in that pitch black room again and the girl was sitting on a chair with her scepter grinning at her.

Her eyes widened and she took an instinctive step back. Her body had goosebumps and she felt herself shaking again. This girl was just absolutely scary. She was so unsure about who this girl was and what she wanted but she felt the need to ask. However the girl spoke first.

" You're back~ Good I was worried you weren't going to return." She then went back to her in a fast like motion and placed her hand on her cheek again.

" W-What do you want! Who are you!?" Peach said with the strongest voice she could put, but it was rather difficult since her voice was shaking by how terrified she was from this girl.

" Who am I? Well I'm glad you asked~" She was then behind her and she whispered in her ear.

" I am the one who knows you best~….. _Princess"_

The princess confused by what she meant was going to question her, but suddenly she disappeared and the scenery began to change.

Her surroundings then changed to back in her bedroom. She looked around confused and felt uneasy. Suddenly the doors of her room opened and it was herself. She then realized that she was currently in a memory.

"Toadsoworth! I can't seem to find it!" said Peach in the memory.

Princess Peach felt her head hurting again. It was almost like something inside her head was cracking, or something was vanishing, and she fell to the floor screaming from the pain. Since she was in a memory no one reacted to her screams.

" Ohhhh princess have you checked in the special cabinet?" Said Toadsworth as he walked in. The moment he stepped foot in the room her head felt like it was about to explode. The pain only increased from watching this. She didn't remember this memory…. but this memory…

"Oh right right! Let me look for it in there….Ah! I found it!" The Peach in the memory returned back from out of the closet and was holding a scepter in her hand. The same scepter that the girl "who-knew-her-best" had before. Except it was gold and it gave off a positive aura.

Her eyes widened from the sight of it and she fell on her back arching her back as she clenched to her head in pain. She was screaming. The pain was too much. It felt as if there was a something tearing inside her own head. Felt as if something took a knife and stabbed it right through her head and was playing with it by dragging it back and forth in her own head.

" That damn Toadsworth really did his job well. " the girl from before said with an annoyed tone.

Peach was screaming in pain clenching her head, rolling and twitching by the immense amount of pain. She couldn't handle it. She didn't understand. She was confused, this memory she was witnessing, she didn't remember doing this herself. She doesn't remember ever holding that scepter. And yet, this memory was familiar. This memory did happen with this body, but it wasn't her. Her head continued to sting in pain and she started to cry from pain

"M-MAKE IT STOP! P-PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed her tears continuing to fall. " MARIO! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" she continued as her body twitched from the pain.

 _"_ _OI!"_ then said a voice. A voice that she knew. A voice that was low. A voice that….

 _"_ _Peach! Wake up!"_ Everything in her surroundings started to vanish and go black and the girl angrily screamed "Nooo!" But she vanished and Peach continued to listen to the voice that surrounded her. The voice that she knew. The voice that made her feel safe. A voice that wasn't Mario's. A voice that wasn't Luigi's. A voice that wasn't Toadsworth's. A voice she was too familiar with…but it couldn't be—Suddenly there was a light coming from above her in the pitch black place. It looked like it was cracking the pitch black place just to reach her.

 _"_ _Come on Peach wake up!"_ And slowly she began floating to the voice.

The voice she knew…The voice that…

belonged to him..


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO omg IM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED THE STORY-**

 **LMAO WELP I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT A BIT**

* * *

[8]

The princess shot her eyes open only to find herself staring into a pair of red reptilian eyes. They were looking intimately back clearly concerned. There was something about them that made her curious oddly and for a second she felt herself getting lost in them.

" You're finally awake…. You alright?" He said with his deep masculine voice having a pitch of concern in it.

She felt her cheeks warming up but it quickly faded when it reverted itself back to the horrible day-dream. Suddenly there was the pain again. The pain in her head and she clenched it groaning.

"…m-my head….it hurts…"

" Yeah you were kinda screaming when ya dozed off there..You kept saying 'it hurts it hurts' and 'help'" Bowser said moving her hand aside from clenching her head to take a look around it seeing if there was any visible injuries. But nothing.

"You look fine…Maybe it's because your body is very hungry and thirsty…..Luckily for you I managed to find this river." He said with a half smile

The princess felt relieved instantly when she saw the water and she almost immediately jumped out of Bowser's grasp towards the river and it's water. She slammed her hand in the water then dashed it right back to her mouth rapidly finding herself drinking the water till she could no longer fit the oh so satisfying liquid in her stomach. She never knew how absolutely wonderful water tasted especially out of a fresh river in the middle of a jungle.

" I LOVE NATURE" she cried happily " OH NATURE THANK YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she cheered

Bowser felt himself frowning " MORE LIKE THANK **_ME_** "

The princess looked back at him sticking out her tongue and waved " yes yes and thank you turtle."

He rolled his eyes and huffed at her " _Koopa._ Not turtle. **_KOOPA_**."

She only giggled and continued drinking the water from the springs. As she drank the water she felt her headache disappearing and everything seemed to be back to normal for her.

The King Koopa watched her and he simply shook his head, he was thinking about how would she survive without him? He chuckled _she'd last only up to 3 days_. He looked around this jungle.

Speaking of how long they would last. How _long_ would they last? This jungle was rather large and they really needed to get outta here if they wanted to survive, especially go back to their respective locations.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

He really didn't know how they were going to find their way out of here.

He glanced back at the princess who was still slurping on the rivers water. With that pace she could be drinking the river dry. But then again there was no way the whole river could fit in her small body.

small….

" WAIT A MINUTE!" he blurted which caused the princess to shoot her head at his direction clearly startled from his sudden outburst.

"W-What is it!?" she said blinking at him and looking around thinking maybe he saw something.

He grinned and went over to her and picked her up almost too easily. " You're small! And your light!" he said in realization

"Uh-…yeah yeah?"

He placed her down and took her arm and turned towards to the large tree. Looking up and down back to her who was only staring at him in complete confusion.

" You're gonna climb this tree."

She only blinked " W-Why would I do that!? I'm a princess, not a monkey!" frowning and glaring at him as if he was trying to mock her or something.

" You're the only one who can do it. I can't climb the tree because I'm too heavy and will only break the tree. BUT YOU, you're so small and light you'll be able to climb it with ease."

"But—! I don't understand!?" She said but was already lifted easily again by Bowser and was heading close to the tree " Why would I have to climb it? I could fall!" she said squirming in his grasp.

"Ya need to climb all the way to the top and tell me if you can see anything ahead or behind or something. That way we can find our way outta here." He said as he pushed her on the tree pushing her up so she could start climbing.

The princess clenched to the tree. She really had an awful uneasiness for heights, she'd hate to die from falling off a tree. She gulped and began to climb the tree. 'easy he says' she said frowning. She continued to climb and when she was halfway up she looked down and clenched her eyes shut and pressed her cheek against the tree itself. "I-I can't do this!" she said clearly shaken in fear.

Bowser who had been watching her climb simply called out to her " Listen, just keep climbing. Don't worry if ya fall I'll be able to catch ya alright? So don't worry about that n just keep climbing ok?" he said reassuring her.

Peach took a deep breath and looked up and then down but shook her head and tried to continue climbing. She found her foot to slip as she climbed causing her to slip down her heart dropped at that and she screamed a bit when she slipped. " B-BOWSER!"

" Peach you're going to be fine! Just keep going!" he said calling out to her. "I'm right here, I'll be able to catch ya I promise!"

The tiny princess was not going to lie, she was incredibly scared. But she frowned. No. She was not about to let something as simple and pathetic as a little fear of heights stop her. She was a princess and she wanted to be the best princess she could possibly be, be the perfect representation for her kingdom!

Bowser had been watching her with firm eyes. He didn't dare to look away from her, he wanted to make sure she reached the top carefully and safely ( well safe enough). When he noticed she finally reached the top he called out to her " What do ya see?"

The princess eyes widened as she saw that there was kingdom in the distance. It was a little far but she was almost positive it was another kingdom. "I! I see another kingdom! Bowser there's another kingdom!" She said grinning from relief, she was happy to know that there was indeed an exit to this horrific jungle nightmare. Finally she was going to sleep comfortably again, she was going to shower and eat normally again! Goodbye mosquitos!

She was now so excited that she then found herself slipping again and she accidentally released the tree. Her eyes widened as she felt her fingers slip away from the bark of the tree….How did this happen?

She felt herself gasping from the shock of falling. She was so shocked she couldn't bring herself to scream for help.

Was she going to die…?

"Ya idiot!" she heard a voice say. She felt herself in the familiar pair of arms. She blinked and looked up to the reptilian face.

What…?

Had she just been saved…. _again_? She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she looked at Bowser with her heart banging practically out of her chest. One moment she was falling, to what she thought was her death and the next thing she knew she was saved….by her worst enemy. She didn't understand why he saved her…he knew that there was another kingdom out there. He could have just left her here to die and left. In fact he could've just let the Piranha plant and Goomba kill her off. Why did he bother save her…? Just why…?

Bowser was watching her fall and he cursed to himself for her not being careful enough. Luckily he was watching the whole thing and was able to catch her with ease. He frowned and began to lecture her "What were ya thinking? You've gotta be more careful especially now that your in the middle of a jungle! Why are you so clumsy? Gee for a princess you really don't do too—"

Bowser's eyes widened as he saw her gentle face began to flush and her eyes began to tear up. She sniffed and cleaned her tears with the back of her hand. Bowser watched as the princess began to cry. "H-hey… are ya alright? I'm sorry did you get hurt..?" He said trying to be a little gentle for her.

The princess sniffed, she slightly shed a couple of tears and shook her head answering his question. Once she was finished crying she flashed him a bright fake smile " I'm really fine! Thank you so much for saving me! You can put me down now I'm sorry for crying I was just alarmed!" She said giving a fake laugh along with it.

No something was wrong….but Bowser didn't question it. Maybe she was just going through something. He should never question the power of moodswings with the females. He gave her a nod and placed her down. "Well…then we should get going! The quicker we get out of this jungle the quicker we go home." He said and he began to walk along towards the direction the kingdom was.

The princess followed him with her fingers brushing her eyes. She wasn't crying because she was alarmed. She was crying because she was so pathetic that for once she can't even save herself. She just felt weak and…small..

She brought her eyes to look up at the Koopa who was walking his way and felt her cheeks flush slightly. She had been saved countless times before, but this whole adventure had been surprising her since she had been saved by the person she'd least expect.

She opened her mouth wanting to say something. But she instead closed it and just continued to follow silently.

—

Nightfall came and Bowser found himself searching for a safe place to rest. He looked around and noticed there was a large tree that had its own little cave inside that was accessible. He went over to it to check it out and waved his hand at Peach

"This looks good. Let's rest here for the night."

The princess nodded and she casually went inside and sat herself down. She looked up at the sky with the bright full moon and smiled softly.

"I can't wait to finally make it outta here!" Bowser stated stretching as he sat beside her.

Tucking a hair behind her ear she replied "Yeah it will be nice to finally not being chased by a large Goomba! And to finally go home.." She hugged her legs as she sat herself down.

"But don't flatter yourself princess, once we get outta this jungle i'll let ya go home only this time. Since I've gotta kingdom of my own that is probably worried about their oh so amazing ruler!~" He said frowning with a grin.

The princess looked over at him then looked back and gave him a soft smile as well as a nod " Hm~ I think their ruler is pretty amazing. Cocky and arrogant sometimes even downright rude. But amazing nonetheless~"

The King Koopa's eyes widened and he frowned at her and flushed a bit from her sudden compliment. "Oi….are you sure you're feeling okay?" He said laughing awkwardly and patting her back rather a lil too hard but she smiled chuckling a bit.

"What..? I can't compliment you sometimes?"

"Well I didn't think you were even capable of compliments."

And with that Peach gave a whack on the head " I'm just gonna pretend like I didn't hear that!" She sighed "But no….in all seriousness you're a pretty good ruler…I mean at least better than me.." It couldn't be helped that she felt this way. She only completely realized and came to terms with it since this whole jungle field trip. When she compared herself to Bowser, he was clearly the better ruler. He was more suited for it and had more power and fire arms.

"You are simply better suited for it. While I…." she almost felt herself tear up " I-I…I'm a joke.." She said giving off another large sigh. She began to play with the grass drifting her gaze from Bowser's. I mean why look at him when you know he will simply be smirking and mocking you.

Little did Peach know Bowser was not smirking. He couldn't bring himself to smirk when she said it like _that_. He scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say. I mean what COULD he say? He wasn't exactly the comforting type and wasn't very good with the females. In fact… for all he knew this could be an act. She could be doing this to simply confuse him and maybe try to have him weak… But he decided to play it cool " I mean…. you're not that bad. Like sure you're bad but you could be much worse?"

She sighed. But she noticed his effort at least which made her reward him a bigger smile. still upset but a better smile nonetheless. "Thanks…Really. You've—" But then she froze.

There it was again. The familiar chill. The familiar ringing in her ears. A hand instinctively went to her forehead preparing herself for the intense migraine. Her eyes widened and her body went cold when she hear the familiar voice. " Now wake up Princess _Toadstool_."

And suddenly everything went black for the blonde princess.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: SOME DEPRESSING AND MATURE CONTENT AHEAD.**

 **LOL I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MILLION YEARS- HAHA OKAY HERE YA GUYS GO!**

* * *

[9]

It happened almost all too quickly.

One moment they were simply discussing. Just normal average conversation. Then the next she started collapsing. It was an act by instinct to catch her before she hit her head, really. He wasn't sure why he kept trying to save her even after everything she's done to him..

Why did he even care?

Was it some kind of polite thing he had to do? An unwritten rule he simply followed?

Whatever it was… he couldn't help it.

"Oi! Peach wake up!" he shook her gently, encouraging her to do so.

But nothing.

He stared down at her frowning in concern. He noticed her face paled and since it was rather dark, he noticed her body temperature had dropped.

He took immediate action and dashed for some firewood and breathed fire on them. When the fire started going he held her in his arms and tried to warm her as he did.

" Peach. Enough. Just wake up already!"

Suddenly his eyes widened and he felt a chill go down his back. What was this? It was almost like a whole new aura. He felt something dark. Something out of place. But, at the same time, something familiar. His eyes remained on Peach and when she opened her eyes, he knew it wasn't _Peach_.

It was _her._

* * *

Peaceful.

Everything felt peaceful, almost fresh. The wind was gentle and she felt something tickle her nose. Peach slowly opened her eyes to see the culprit responsible, only surprised to find that she was laying down on a field of beautiful green grass. She was clearly surprised but she also felt a large weight on her chest that she felt so comfortable on the grass she didn't feel the need to exactly move. So she simply stayed laying down and only stared at the beautiful grass and sky. It was almost too beautiful to be real, and she came to conclude that she had to be dreaming. However, she then heard voices in which became the true reason why she sat up slowly from her spot.

She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear looking around her surroundings for the source, only to find that behind her there was a small village not too far off. She stood up dusting off her dress, and began to walk over towards the village. She noticed how there were _people_ instead of creatures. Something she was not exactly familiar with. These people had dark toned comfortable clothes and all seemed to be smelling and working. She saw some riding on some wood vehicle of some sort with a creature pulling it by the front. She noticed there were many men and women who all looked different then she. And when she looked down there were _Goombas_ everywhere, the people didn't even seemed to mind them at all either. As if, the Goombas themselves were simply harmless. As she continued to walk she started walking in the center of the street. She then noticed that nobody exactly noticed her so, she continued to believe that she was definitely dreaming.

As she kept walking she heard some whispers. She turned her head left and right to see small children and adults simply whispering and shaking their heads while looking behind her. She frowned and turned around to see what was the subject of their whispers only to find herself frozen and see… herself.

At least. She looked _very much_ like herself. Her blue eyes widened in shock to see herself in some dirty ragged clothes and a hood over her head in attempt to hide her face. There was also an expression on her other self's face that just seemed so… empty. By that, she meant it was almost as if there was no life in her. Or rather, she may have given it up. Simply looking at her made her tear up, as if she suddenly could _feel_ what she was feeling.

Peach's gaze followed her and watched her go into an ally. She scurried behind her to see where she was going only to stop and see two boys standing in front of her otherself.

"Hey Toadstool. How've ya been?" one of the boys said with a gross smirk on his face.

Toadstool? So that was her name.

"Ya look like your in a lil hurry. Whatcha got hiding under there?" said the other boy.

Toadstool took a step back and wrapped her black cloak around her, demonstrating hiding something. She didn't speak but rather made a small soft grunt noise. Almost in fear.

" Haha, you're gonna do another failed experiment ya freak?"

" I bet it's pretty valuable what she's got!"

Toadstool took more steps back and the moment she was about to run the other boys grabbed her arm. Yanking her back and causing her bag filled with mushrooms break and fall out.

" Mushrooms? The fuck?"

" Ha! She's even more of a weird freak."

" I bet its valuable though so we'll just take it."

Toadstool ran at them and tried to get it back only to have both the boys push her off and beat her towards the wall.

Peach's hands flew to her mouth in shock as she watched terrified as the boys kept throwing punches and kicks at the girl.

"Y…Ya had enough Toadstool?" one of the boys said with a smirk.

Toadstool, with a blue eye and blood dropping down her nose, only spat at their feet.

"Man…you don't know when to quit ya stupid freak."

"Why don't we teach you a different kind of lesson today?" said the other boy devilishly.

Toadstool weak from the blows she got finally spoke when the boys got down and ripped her dirty rags off.

"N-NO! S-STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP!" She screamed throwing kicks and punches at them but it didn't do much since the other boy only pinned her down.

Peach covered her eyes and if she wasn't crying much from before she certainly did now as her ears filled with the horrible sounds of Toadstool being molested. It was too horrifying and disgusting to bear to see and deal with and she couldn't do anything but cry.

When the boys finished they kicked her in the side of her stomach and laughed as they walked off. Peach, with her eyes puffy from all the crying, watched Toadstool stand up. She watched as she picked up the bag with mushrooms that the boys forgot to collect and put her rags back on. Her whole body was weak and she trembled, struggling to keep walking. Peach's heart tore at the sight and when she ran to her in attempt to assist her hands were unable to touch her. Peach cried and screamed at the fact she couldn't help. At the fact she could only watch. It was torture. Just utter torture to bare watch the horrid sight.

Toadstool didn't say a word and kept limping holding on to the wall for support. Peach followed placing her hands on her chest from all the pain she could feel inside.

It was nothing, but pain.

* * *

"Well…hello old friend."

Bowser only stared in shock, from the change of aura, voice, and eyes. The color of beautiful blue eyes that the body once had was gone and left red glowing terrifying eyes in its place. He knew who this was. It was someone he knew all too well.

"Toadstool…"

But….

"Toadstool…..why.."

Toadstool stood up from his lap and looked eye to eye at him. He was seriously huge but sitting down she was at his eye height. She gave him a small smile. It was clearly gentle, but he knew she wasn't fooling anybody with that fake smile.

" Bowser. It's been a long time."

It was in that moment he felt the fury. He saw the flashbacks of what had happened and what she had done. His blood boiled and he felt his throat burn with fire that wanted to escape his lips out of rage.

"…very long. Around 8 years ago, right? When you murdered _my wife?_ "


End file.
